ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hōka Inumuta
Hōka Inumuta is one of the student council's Elite Four. He is in charge of Honnōji Academy's information and strategy committee, aiding the student council by analyzing information via his laptop. He is also in charge of analysis of the Goku Uniforms research in the Sewing Club. Appearance Inumuta has a tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue. Personality A hacker and genius, Inumuta is by far the smartest in the Elite Four, having been a freelance hacker and bypassing security when he was only 15. Inumuta lives and dies for the data he collects, caring little to nothing about winning or losing, as long as he can get the information he seeks. He's highly sarcastic, often mocking others just for the sake of it and barely showing any kind of emotion other than mild amusement towards a selected few. As Inumuta is extremely protective of his data and in turn, his laptop, with any actions that can cause potential damage resulting in him losing his cool and going into a comically portrayed rage. Powers and Abilities * Hand to hand Combat : He is shown to be a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, capable of unleashing a single strike that was precise enough and at the same time, powerful enough to completely knock the wind out of Akane’s lungs and drive her stumbling back. However Inumuta lacks any true combat skills besides this and easily is the weakest in terms of actual strength among the Elite Four, mainly relying on his optical camouflage to perform sneak attacks. Goku Uniform Probe Regalia (探の装 Saguru no Sō): Out of all the Three-Star uniforms, this is the most physically restrained one. With this uniform, Inumuta can analyze anything around him and prepare himself accordingly for the situation. His suit contains keyboards, which he rapidly types on, possibility processing the constant feed of data from his experience with his opponents, as the suit can also store data. Supposedly, if he manages to completely analyze his opponent, his uniform allows him to defeat them instantly. His suit possesses an optical camouflage ability, rendering him invisible. The suit also has a maximum processing capacity that, if surpassed, can cause it to overheat. *'Optical Camouflage' (光学迷彩 Kōgaku Meisai): Probe Regalia can generate a camouflage cloak, allowing Inumuta to become invisible for an unspecified period of time. It allows him the ability to attack his intended target with impunity, granted the camouflage is not disrupted, which can be done by dealing massive damage to the uniform. History Since Inumuta was a child, his father has always been out of home, so his mother dedicated herself to supporting their father-less house. In grade school, he developed his interest in computers. Since the time he entered middle-school, he had been living alone, having illegally overwritten his personal records stored in city authority's servers. Three years before his days at Honnōji Academy, Hōka Inumuta was a freelance hacker genius who aspired to challenge himself. He did this by targeting the Revocs Corporation that belonged to the Kiryūin family and used his hacking skills to bypass their security and send their stocks into free fall. However, he underestimated their capabilities to track and find him and was eventually chased down by their security teams. His undeniable skill at hacking the tightest security in the world, however, led to him being invited to Honnōji by Satsuki, who told him that he would be able to change the real world, instead of a virtual one. Synopsis Satsuki performed a lightning assault on Furinkan High School in order to bring a new member into their higher ranks. Their assault was met not with fear, resignation, or even defiance, as much as fascination, as if the students were waiting for a show to start. Ranma Saotome was the first to approach them however since he hadn’t really been listening he thought Satsuki had been talking about Ryoga and called him. A confused Satsuki eventually told Gamagori to put a stop to the ensuring fight. When the two just ignored him as they continued their battle. She had the other three enter the school to test the other students while she stayed to assist Gamagori. Inumuta and Nonon split up to better search the school. As he was wondering why none of the students seemed concerned about their presence he came across Akane as she was heading outside. Much to his confusion she asked him if Satsuki was engaged to Ranma. His confusion was further enhanced when Akane didn’t realize why he was there. His only thought after telling her only for her to answer that she wouldn’t be kidnapped again was what a strange school Furinkan was. Inumuta was simultaneously disappointed and annoyed by how predictable Akane’s attacks were. After sending her in to one of the empty classrooms he was going to find a more worthy opponent when Akane sprang back an angry red battle aura beginning to boil around her due to being dismissed so casually. Intrigued he decided to study this phenomenon, but despite the impressive battle aura engulfing Akane's figure, she still could not seem to hit her wiry opponent. Each time she attacked he would dodge away, right before striking her in one or two extremely disabling spots. He was about to knock her out, when they were interrupted by Gosunkugi’s. Inumuta mostly ignored Gosunkugi’s attempt at rescuing until he noticed that he was standing near his laptop. Unfortunately him shouting to get away from it caused Gosunkugi to trip over it. furious at him for scratching his laptop Inumuta unleashed his Goku Uniform. After his transformation Akane and Gosunkugi could just stare at Inumuta in part-shock, part-wonder, and part-disbelief. Inumuta launched Akane across the room before focusing his attention on Gosunkugi. Akane in response threw a piece of rubble at his laptop and while he was distracted grabbed Gosunkugi's limp body and destroyed the floor. Inumuta haltingly stood up shaking off plaster dust combined with floor tile fragments. His mouth held an expression of complete disbelief that he let himself be tricked like that. Akane continued to bask in her moment of glory only to notice Ukyo and Sanageyama lying together on the floor, their heads mere inches apart, with Ukyo's back pressed flush against Sanageyama's chest. Inumuta turned as well before flatly apologizing to his comrade for interrupting him. Ukyo quickly tried to explain that it wasn’t what it looked like, but realizing that no one would believe her she decided to forget it and go help Ranma. Hearing that Ranma was in trouble Akane followed as she would be the only one to help Ranma. Thus Akane dropped her pasty passenger and followed her rival out the window, leaving a crowd of excited, gossiping students in the wake of the martial artists' departure....As well as two forgotten opponents. The two were just about to chase after them, but Sanageyama need to was his eyes out causing Inumuta to tease him about the other students calling him Ukyo’s fiancée. However as he was he remembered his laptop and leapt back up through the destroyed ceiling. While Sanageyama waited ingoring the questions from the students about how long he and Ukyo had been dating. Inumuta found his computer luckily unharmed by the time everyone left, and the two left to find Akane and Ukyo. They found the two almost immediately standing just past the trees. They realized why upon seeing Ranma fighting Pantyhose Taro. This combined with all he had seen since arriving, Inumuta came to a very simple, plainly evident conclusion. This school was insane. An annoyed Akane explained who Pantyhose Taro was. When Gamagori entered the fray Ukyo was about to join as well upon realizing that the school was in danger only to be stopped Inumuta as he was about to unleash his Shakle Regalia. The sight of which freaked Akane out. When Satsuki arrived the group began protecting the students rescued by Jakuzure. As Akene and Ukyo were trying to figure out what to do next Nabiki came over causing Akane to admit to her that she lost to Inumuta as well as how frustrated she belt being unable to help. Inumuta was offended when Nabiki asked if if Akane had been kidnapped though it gave him the opportunity to ask why everyone was so nonchalant about what was going on. Nabiki’s reply was to welcome him to Nerima. She was interrupted by the arrival of Nonon dropping off more students. Inumuta was fascinated at how mundane the Furinkan students were treating the events. While they took it seriously making sure everyone was okay no one was particularly shaken from the near death experience many of them had just gone through. Not willing to interfere with Satsuki's fight unless it truly looked as if her life was in danger, he was content in studying them. He was interrupted by the arrival of Hinako who demanded answers from him. Knowing that he had to keep her around at first he tried to draw her in to a battle of semantics, when that didn’t work he told her that there initial plan had changed. However that didn’t work either since her and Gamagori had come over there in the first place because of that. Hinako was about to attack him when he continued to try and stall, but luckily Nonon arrived with more student causing her to forgot about him focus on punishing her. Nonon was quick to point out that she was in the process of rescuing students so Hinako sent her on her way. Turning back to Inumuta she was about to continue interrogating him only to transform back into a child. Seeing this he could just throw his hands up into the air and wonder when he had fallen out of reality. After Taro’s defeat Inumuta joined the other Elite Four by Satsuki’s side. Accepting that they didn’t win but secure in the fact that they didn’t lose either Satsuki had Inumuta signal the pilot so that they could leave, but before they could Gosunkugi tried to defeat Sanageyama and Inumuta only to end up destroying the school. Satsuki decided to just go with it and declare that Furinkan High had been conquered, offering all of its students the opportunity to attend Honnouji Academy. Inumuta was quick to ask why she extended the invitation to everyone, she told him she would explain in full once they got back to Honnouji, but that the student’s conditioning to the bizarre could prove useful. Category:Insanity Squared